Naomi
"We're a team. We're in this together, for as long as it takes. Forever, if necessary." ''- Battle for the Turtle Realm '' Naomi is one of the four main characters in the Vermonia series. She is the lead guitarist for the band Veracity and is best friends with Mel , Doug , and Jim. Her guardian is Suzaku, the Red Pheonix. She is featured on the cover of Vermonia Book 3: Release of the Red Pheonix and Book 5: The Warriors' Trial. Appearance Naomi has medium length black-brown hair, with brown eyes to match. In Book One, she is introduced wearing shorts which are cuffed just past the knee. She wears a long-sleeved black shirt with the sleeves pulled up with a short-sleeved brown overshirt half buttoned on top. She is also wearing a butterfly pin. Naomi wears hightops and also has a piece of fabric tied to her arm which she later gives to an injured child. Further into Book One, she is given clothing by the Potonawi tribe (as displayed in Naomi's main image, which is also on the cover of Vermonia book 3). It consists of a pink short sleeved vertically textured undershirt, an off the shoulder dress with a wide patterned cuff and patterened trimming along the front and a tassled corset with crosses down the front. She also has knee length tassled shorts and egyptian-styled sandals which wrap around the leg. Towards the end of Book Three, after her outfit is badly burned, she awakes wearing a high collared fitted short sleeved shirt with trimming along with loosely-fitted throusers. After recieving her feather hair pin from Suzaku at the end of book three, she tends to wear it tied to the back of her hair, pulling some of her hair back with bangs hangng past either side of her fringe. In book four, a variation of her current outfit appears. The shirt now has two layers with an end split just past the waist. In honor for the elders, Naomi is dressed in clothing from the Ulmi. It is a loosely fastened dress tied with a long belt with pendants hanging across the hip. The sleeved are in a similar style. The underdress is vertically pleated with a high collar. Naomi recieves new armor from Irenu (which is also the armor displayed on the cover of book 5). The underclothing is vertically patterned with scolloped hems. She wears a silver chestplate with frilled sleeves also. Her shorts are just below the knee and are in the style of jodhpurs. Her boots are pointed with her ankles tied in bandages. In Book Three, she is also shown in a flashback wearing a black long sleeved undershirt with a loose square-necked shirt on top. She has suspenders hanging past her hips and loose jeans. She may also have a piece of fabric tied to her wrist. Powers Her guardian is Suzaku, the Red Phoenix. Her power is of flight and fire. Suzaku has given her a ring and a feather hair-piece that warns her of danger. In her Power Form, Naomi has six red wings and feathers on her lower arms and neck. Her hair also has red colour at it's tips during this form. Naomi can 'throw' fire in this form. As of the fifth book, Naomi has feathers around her right eye, and her hair is all red with a black streak. Her wings are also slightly bigger and her fire is more powerful. She now also has the ability to see underground enemies and through walls when focused. Character Items In Book One, Naomi receives a sword from the Potonawi village. It is fairly simple with a wrapped handle and straight blade. In book three, the blade breaks while fighting Rodvel and is repaired by Vulka in book four. No matching metal was around in order to fit the sword properly, so a red-coloured metal was used instead. The handle has also been upgraded with a hilt. In Book Three, from Suzaku's messenger spirit, Naomi receives a ring. This helps lead her to Suzaku and unlock the power of flame. The Ulmi give Naomi a bronze shield. It was known to be the most powerful defence the Ulmi had ever made and that it was told by the chronicles that it was for a destined female warrior. Suzaku gives Naomi a feather hairclip at the end of book three. It's purpose is to warn whenever danger approaches - especially danger that is disguised. Character Relationships Since Book Three, Naomi is shown to have a crush on Fly . Naomi grew up alongside Mel , Doug and Jim who are all very good friends. Although, Mel and Naomi had a fight prior to the story because of how Mel left the band . She cares very much for Satorin. Quotes Quest for the Silver Tiger: "Let the Mayor do what he wants. He can’t keep us out. Come on! No one can stop Veracity! We’re the best skaters and rockers on the planet." "This is a nightmare. I must still be sleeping. I have to wake up." "Fight? You mean against those creatures from the lot? Are you crazy? We cant go against them!" "Do you really think that we are the ones they’ve been waiting for? ‘cause the last time I looked, we were just three skaters with a band from Union City." "We’ve been together since kindergarten. Skated together, hung out together, made music together. Now we’ve also fought together. We can do this. I know we can." Appearances Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger ''' '''Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy Book Five: The Warriors' Trial Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm Category:Character